The present invention relates to a safety hook assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety hook assembly which can hook a heavy article safely.
A conventional safety hook is often soldered with a safety buckle. However, the conventional safety hook and the safety buckle are weakened by the heat treatment. Thus the conventional safety hook and the safety buckle will be broken while carrying a heavy article.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety hook assembly which can hook a heavy article safely.
Accordingly, a safety hook assembly comprises a main body having a generally rhombic portion, a first generally C-shaped portion, a second generally C-shaped portion, and the generally rhombic portion having a lower ring. The first generally C-shaped portion has a first O-shaped winding portion and-a first hook end. The second generally C-shaped portion has a second O-shaped winding portion and a second hook end. The first hook end of the first generally C-shaped portion is inserted in the second O-shaped winding portion of the second generally C-shaped portion. The second hook end of the second generally C-shaped portion is inserted in the first O-shaped winding portion of the first generally C-shaped portion. A first S-shaped hook has a first upper end hooked on the lower ring of the main body. A second S-shaped hook has a second upper end hooked on the lower ring of the main body.